


New Beginning

by Thereisysa



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Petramos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereisysa/pseuds/Thereisysa
Summary: AU in highschool, where Petra is a cheerleader captain and Jane Ramos is a new girl.There's a happy ending though, it's just really slow.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So this is my first fanfic and I love Petramos so I gave it a shot.

Jane Ramos walked into her new school with a goal to restart her life. She was ready to embrace her next two years of highschool in a new city, with new people.

After the worst two years Jane Ramos had ever had at her previous school, filled with rumors and mean girls, she got the chance to leave that god forsaken city due to her mother's job forcing them to relocate to Miami. Jane recalled what had made her highschool experience so unbareable. It was when she came out to her 'best friends'. They did nothing but torture her. After this experience, Jane R. had serious trust issues, but she decided the best approach in her new school was to act nonchalantly about her sexuality.

"Jane Ramos?" a voice said, bringing her back from her thoughts. A shorter girl with wavy black hair approached her. "Hi, I'm Jane Villanueva. I'll be giving you, your tour." Jane Ramos smiled and followed Jane V. around the school while she described every building and every room and its use.

While walking around Jane R's attention was caught by the cheerleading squad. Girls in green and white uniform flipping in the air. They were in perfect unison, until a blonde, bright blue eyed girl waved her hand in the air.

"Stop!" Petra said. "All of you are incompetent. I told all of you to practice over the summer and clearly you did not." Petra let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok. From the top."

Jane R. was entertained by the annoyance of the teenager.

"Ah. yes." Jane Villanueva said, "That's Petra Andel. She's the cheer captain. Ya, she doesn't like a lot of people." Jane R leaned against the wall and was very entertained by this entire conversation.

"Ok. Good to know." Jane R nodded in response. "We should continue the tour."

* * *

 

The tour was finished and Jane R was more than ready to go home from her orientation day. Jane Ramos came home to her new home and dropped her bookbag in the doorway while she climbed up her stairs, dodging the numerous cardboard boxes, and lying on her bed. She got up and looked out her window to see the neighbor's pale blue house and a window that allowed her to peer into another bedroom.

"What a view" she commented to herself. She laid back in bed, wondering what the first day would bring.

* * *

 

Jane R walked into her first class of the day, chemistry. Jane R. quickly found a seat at one of the numerous stations around the classroom.

"Alright. Welcome to the first day." The teacher began, "Before we start, I want all of you to know that the first assignment will be a project worth 20% of your grade for the first semester."

The class let out a sigh in disgust and horror.

"I also already picked out your parteners." The teacher continued. Jane R scanned the room to see who she might be paired with. The only familiar faces she noticed were Jane Villanueva, her tour guide, and Petra Andel, the cheer captain sitting across from her. The teacher began to read out the names. Jane R did not pay attention, she just waited for her name to be called.

"...Jane Villanueva and Michael Cordero."

There was suddenly a squeal from the back of the class where Jane V. wrapped her arms around her boyfriend in excitement.

"and Jane Ramos and Petra Andel."

Jane Ramos turned her head to see Petra looking around the room to find this mysterious 'Jane Ramos'.

"It's me." Jane R said to Petra.

"Oh. Okay, well nice to meet you." Petra said. Jane R was going to reply, but Petra continued. "And don't think that you are going to sabotage my grade by not doing any work."

Jane R was a little shocked. "It's fine. I want a good grade too and I don't think I want to put it in the hands of a cheerleader."

Petra wanted to respond, but was taken aback by Jane's reply. Jane R simply turned her head to look straight ahead at her teacher continuing the lesson.

As soon as class was over she quickly picked up her books and her bag, not wanting to be in the same area as the nasty cheerleader. As the day continued, she realized she had every damn class with this girl. As soon as the 8 classes were over with, she walked home, following the same side walk. She happened to be staring at her phone on her walk home and didn't notice what was infront of her nor what was behind her.

"Jane!" the voice was strict and cruel and sounded angry. Jane R looked up to see the same blonde hair and blue eyes she had been trying to avoid all day.

"What?" Jane said, sounding exasperated.

"Stop following me"

"I'm not following you. I'm walking home." Jane decided to explain, "See" Jane pointed forward towards a yellow house "My house is right there. All I'm trying to do is make my way home." Petra rolled her eyes and continued to walk forward. Petra walked up the steps of a pale blue house and unlocked the door. Soon, Jane realizes that not only is Petra in all of her classes, she is also her next door neighbor.


	2. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Petra and JR talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love how JTV had Petra having that baby gay crush before the dream and I tried to portray that in this chapter. I would love feedback.

Petra, half way threw her second day of her third year in highschool was ready to begin her physical education class. Stretching, she saw Jane Ramos coming out of the locker room and on to the field. Petra immediately got angry. _How dare she say those things to me? Does she know who I am? Is that even-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the one and only Jane Ramos.

"Hey, Petra? I just wanted to say that maybe we should reset." Petra looked confused. "I think we should restart our relationship, because I think we could actually be friends. I don't want to continue this path with you or anyone for that matter."

Petra stood there, still looking confused. Jane took that as an answer and walked away to meet new people.

* * *

 

Later that day, in Math, Petra seemed to be staring at Jane. She caught herself doing so only milliseconds before her friend, Rafael, tapped her on the shoulder.

"What? Ya." Petra responded stepping out of her thoughts.

"Why are you staring at the hot new girl?" Rafael asked.

"First of all, I am not! Second of all, she's not hot." Petra seemed enraged at the thought that other people thought she was good-looking.

"Ya she is. Could you mention me to her? I need a date to homecoming and you know, Jane is not an option because of Michael, and you're gonna say no, so-"

"Fine!" Petra interrupted. "Just, shut up."

"Also," Petra continued, "I was not staring!"

* * *

 

School finished and Petra was walking home, she sat in her room still thinking about what Jane said. She couldn't seem to get that girl out of her head for the rest of the day, but Petra convinced herself that it was because Jane 'harassed her'. Petra looked out her window to see Jane sitting in her room doing her homework at her desk. Their windows were perfectly aligned. Petra took a deep breath and decided to talk to Jane. She walked to Jane's door and knocked. The dark-haired woman appeared in the door way.

"Oh. Hi Petra. What's up?" Jane asked.

"Oh. Um..." Petra didn't have a reason to see Jane necessarily. Her arrival at the new girl's home was completely instinct related and realized soon after Jane asked why she was there.

"I just wanted you to know that... I don't appreciate you harrassing me today in PE." Petra came up with. "It was uncalled for."

Jane smirked, "okay Petra, is that it?"

"No!" Petra said quite loudly for the given situation. _What are you doing just let her go_ , she thought. "I... uh... my friend, Rafael, wants to ask you out to homecoming."

Jane raised her eyebrows, "Well, tell him that I am not interested."

"No, he's good-looking and s-smart and I think you would really like him." Petra smiled forcefully. _Why are you fighting for him? Just let her go inside._

"No thanks." Jane replied while closing the door.

"No!" Petra shouted once again while slamming the door open."You'll like him."

"I said I'm not interested Petra. Can we finish this already?" Jane said nonchalantly.

"Give me one reason why you aren't interested," Petra, now shouting, responded, "It's probably because you hate me or one of the numerous other reasons why I can't seem to figure you out or maybe-"

"Petra" Jane interrupted her in a calm voice, "I'm gay. That's it. That's the only reason, so calm down." Petra felt herself out of breath and JR felt free from her past and suddenly happier. "And I don't hate you for the billionth time."

Petra finally gained control of herself.

"Well... I don't hate you either." Petra replied, face now stone cold and expressionless.

"Ok then, great. So we are good, and I should go inside. Bye Petra." Jane said while closing the door.

"Wait!" Petra said while forcing the door from closing. "I just wanted to say that I need to call you JR now, because I think most of my frustration comes from the fact that I have mixed feelings towards the other Jane, Jane Villanueva." Jane, now JR, was very amused by this this situation.

"If you call me JR, I call you Peter." JR responded, sounding very proud of herself for coming up with the nickname that Petra was obviously detesting.

"Don't call me that, but I'll see you at school tomorrow." Petra replied. A soft smile appeared on Petra's face.

"Alright. Bye Petra" JR responded. She closed the door.

On one side of the door, there was JR, smiling back at the conversation. JR realized she made a new friend and faced her biggest fear. On the other side of the door, there was Petra, wandering back home to her house that was about 5 feet away, still thinking about JR and her new nickname, 'Peter', and all that will come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome. I'll take some of your ideas and intertwine them with my own :)


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came, I saw, I made it awkward

"Today's chemistry class is a free period to work on the project." The teacher announced. "I expect you to ONLY be discussing the project with ONLY your parteners."

As soon as that was said, the entire class erupted in chatter.

"Ok, so, let's start the project." JR turned to face Petra.

"Um... ya. Okay" Petra looked sad and disappointed. Usually, if there was a free period to work on a project, everyone would just talk to their parteners for 45 minutes. She was a little upset that JR was insistent on working on the project. Petra didn't know how much this affected her until JR pointed it out.

"What's wrong?" JR said sounding concerned.

"Oh. Nothing." Petra tried to respond light-heartedly

"Well okay then, let's start-"

"It's just that, I'm not really in the mood to do a project." Petra interjected.

"Thank God. Me neither." JR replied.

"Good." Petra responded. There was a long pause of silence and it was quite awkaward. "So... how was your old school?" Petra asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Honestly," JR started, "Aweful."

Petra had a disappointed look on her face. JR, seeing the look on her face, decided to bring a lighter side to this conversation.

"But I have some really funny stories." Jane offered. Petra nodded leaning into the table to hear her partener better.

 

 

Quite some time had passed and JR was just finishing telling one of her stories.

"...so I stood up for the project and Ron, you know the guy I was telling you about, with the freckles and black hair, shouts 'Beef Jerky'" JR finished.

It was unlike Petra to laugh, but she found JR to be hilarious. She was laughing so hard throughout her stories and when JR finished that one, she couldn't help but stare at Petra. Petra was really pretty, plus all of her facial expressions are so adorable. JR tried to banish these thoughts, but they always kept coming back. She knew she couldn't have a crush on a straight girl, and she didn't, is what she told herself. Petra was finally finished with her laugh attack and came back to reality, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"You have a really nice smile." JR said. Her cheeks heating up, as she quickly looked away. Petra was blushing uncontrollably, also looking away, until she finally had the courage to look up and meet Jane's eyes. "You should do it more often."

Finally, the bell rang. While walking to their next class that they had together, Petra wanted to talk to her more, but was unbelievably nervous. Thinking of what to say, her train of thought was completely destroyed when she caught a whiff of JR's hair. Oh my God, she smells so good. Stop, Petra, what are you thinking? This is so awkward. God. Just ask her the question, Petra. She's not going to bite you.

"So, listen," they both said in unison.

"You go first." JR said.

"Um..." Petra started. Just say it, Petra. "Do you wanna come over to my house after school?"

JR smirked, but was also suprised to say the least.

"For the project." Petra corrected, when seeing JR's smirk.

"Ya. I'll see you after school Pete." JR joked while walking away.

"Don't call me that!" Petra shouted back, smiling uncontrollably.

* * *

 

After school, Petra and JR headed to Petra's house. They worked on the project and didn't really expand their topics of conversation. They both sat in her bed with laptops on their laps, researching. The entire time JR was fighting the urge to put a hand on Petra's shoulder or scoot closer to her, not that Petra knew. They had been working together for 3 hours, and JR felt the need to leave because she was losing self-control.

"Yeah. I have a lot of stuff to do back at home" Jane insisted. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait." Petra said, getting up and grabbing JR's arm. "JR, I don't even have your number." Petra's face turned tomato red, and her eyes met the floor. She also realized that she was still holding onto JR's wrist, but her body was refusing to let go.

"You don't even need it." JR stated, while pulling away Petra's hand. "You could literaly yell out of your window and I'll be there." JR said pointing out to her window, which looked out to JR's bedroom window.

"Ok. Yeah, I-I guess I j-just-" Petra stuttered.

"I'm just joking. Here, put your number in." JR handed Petra her phone.

  
She made her way out of Petra's house and into her room. She looked down at her phone to see Petra's new contact information. Seeing her name had butterflies in her stomach, which finally had JR coming to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Feedback is welcome. I need constructive criticism, and if you have an idea that you would like to share or see the story go somewhere, please feel free to comment.


End file.
